the nudgedom
by everythingiaskfor815
Summary: What happens if you kidnap Nudge and make her go to a normal school in the middle of somewhereish nowhere? With normalish people and a normalish life? R&R and Suggest PLEASE!
1. scienece class wout the teacher

**Jefreenita**- DUH DUH DUH DUH…Entering the ring now is our current chatterbox champion…NUUUUDGE RIIIIDE! Challenging her today is our first-timer, ALAAAAAANYA JUUUUNIPERR ! I'm Jefreenita Starr and this is my cynical assistant judge, JULIET SIMMSONS! We are staged in this lovely eighth grade science classroom in THEEEE MIIIDDLE OF NOOOOWHEEERE on this BEEEAUUUTIIFULL day! Don't you agree, JUUULLLIIETTT???

{The camera zooms out and shows beautiful panoramic view of a classroom in the middle of nowhere.}

**Juliet **{emotionlessly}- Sure. Just as beautiiifuull as my parent's bathroom at three AM!

**Jefreenita-**WHAT ho! It seems as if the match has begun! EXCIIITIING, isn't it?"

{Camera shows scoreboard with the mysterious words 'WORDS SPOKEN' on either side and a clock, rapidly counting down, in the center}

**Alanya **{rapidly}**-**Well, you know what? I reeeally like cheese. But I hate swiss because it's kind of sweet. Don't you agree? Oh and I absolutely loooveee chocolate but did you know that white chocolate isn't even realchocolate its just like milk and sugar and even though I say I hate it I really like it. my friends sister just developed depression in a anorxec state and its kinda sad cuz she like never eats and I cant imagine not eaing because I really love food and mr jones gave me too much to think-

**Nudge **{rapidly-er}-I really like the black eyed peas you know their song meet me halfway its sooo good and did you see how much a soda costs in the vending machine its like 4 bucks and that's soo not fair cuz I only bring 3.50 to school everyday and you kno that kid jeff he acts all emo but then he wears shorts and it toatlyyy defeats the purpose its kinda stupid u know and Zomfgo josh is sooooooooooooooo frickin hawt I love his hair its soo sexy ahhh cheese is veery good too-

**Jefreenita-**WOW! IIITT looks like ALAAANYYA is pulling AHEAD!! Does OUR CHAMMMMPION have someone to FEEEAAAR????

If this gives you any idea of what my third period science class is like, then nothing will. Let me explain, first. I am a perfectly normal person who happens to really love Maximum Ride…as does my best friend. One day Nudge challenged me that I couldn't kidnap her, so I did, and it all went downhill from there


	2. the cafeteria

**Oh yeah, btw I don't own JP or his thoughts, actions, or characters. Except for Nudge, but she doesn't really count...**

**Nudge: Hey! I do count! Max said so herself! And you have to agree 'cuz it's a Maxocracy out there! **_**mmmffff**_

**Me {'Juliet'} [Covers Nudge's mouth with hand]-Erm, Nudge, you know that's a bit creepy.**

**Well, on with the story:**

**This is set in the cafeteria of said school in middle of somewhereish nowhere...if you know what I mean.**

**Juliet-**Alanya, you can stop pouting. Nudge just so happens to be a faster talker than you. Don't take it personally. She's a mutant freak, remember? It's like when you thought Jeff was smarter than you... and he turned out to be a robot sent from Mars to kill us. That didn't end very well...

**Alanya- **But she's younger than me! And she's faster and flexible-er and fashionable-er and stronger and a better ballerina than me! {pouts}

**Nudge-**{approaches table with three loaded cafeteria trays}-You know, these cafeteria salads are really good. So are the nachos...and the pizza...and the chili...and the cake...and the cookies...and the pickles...and the hamburger...and the fries...and the chips...and the fish sticks...and the-

**Juliet-**well, I sincerely hope that you don't vomit it up. You have the choice of either going to Band with me or going to Math with Alanya. Both are quite vomit-provoking...

**Nudge-**Could I ditch? I mean there's nowhere really to go because we're in the middle of somewhereish nowhere but I could fly and get back in time for next period!

**Alanya-**People would see you. You would get caught and get detention. Even though they don't even give detention except when Mrs. Venalzuelaiaiauaula threatens but she's never actually done it. I don't get that. Aren't empty threats sooo stupid? Anyways you'd defs get in like, sooo much trubs but it'd be like, sooo worth it. I wish I could fly! Then I wouldn't have math and that would rock 'cuz Mr. Van Elefant gives us way too much homework and I reallllly reeeally hate homework! And-

**Nudge-**Yeah I feel soooo lucky. It's too bad that you don't have wings then we could fly off and ditch together. Aww man that makes me miss Max and Fang and Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and Total. By the way I think you should get a dog, Juliet. I mean your cats are kewl but the one eats blankets and is all dysfunctionaloid **[A/N: my cat actually does eat blankets] **and the other one is all quiet and then dogs are all perfect and wonderful aln protective and-

**Juliet-** SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM BEING ALL INDIE AND LISTENING TO MY MUSIC THAT NO ONE'S HEARD OF ON FULL VOLUME BUT I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!! MUST RESORT TO LOUDNESS!!! SYSTEM SHORT CIRCUITING!!!! AHHHHHHHHH

**{Nudge and Alanya stare at her strangely}**

**Juliet- **Sorry. Momentary lapse in silent Fangishness

**{Juliet goes to band and gets the long-awaited band room chinchilla stuck in her clarinet**. **Alanya goes to math and gets all depressed 'cuz she got 42% on a test. Nudge ditches and has fun.}**

**THE END!**

**Of chapter 2 that is...btw Nudge is now bound and gagged in my closet.**

**Nudge-HWWW LNNN D EE HFF TTUH STTTAH HRR? DSS SUXXX {how long do I have to stay here? This sucks!}**

**Me-TOO BAD FOR YOU, little motormouth. {insert evil laugh here}**


End file.
